iridium_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore and Myth
How the dispute between Aura and Luna led to this point History Review for Accuracy/Grammer/Punctuation/etc. "Before life... there was Aura, ...and before death... there was Luna." -Lost Poet of Old "No one knows how these twin sisters were created, all mankind does know is how, through them, all else was born." - A Traveling Wiseman Aura and Luna, born from the emptiness of the universe, brought unto existance the Undying, souless and grotesque creatures. Luna found great interest in the creatures whilst Aura became bored and disassociated herself from them, as well as her sister. Luna enraptured by the creatures bloodlust encouraged them to continue fighting. The creatures unable to truly die were consumed by the victors. This canibalistic nature gave rise to an evolution of sorts... A more intelligent, a more powerful breed of Undying. Having sensed the change Aura began to worry for both she and her sister. Blinded by conceit, as the creatures now revered and worshipped her, Luna dismissed her sister's concerns as mere jealousy. With this the growth of the Undying continued... In abundance the Undying became overconfident and prideful, boasting their superiority to the goddess who'd gave life to them. Luna shocked and overwhelemed was thrust from her own kingdom. Her anger welled and she attempted to reap vengence but was thwarted by their overwhelming numbers and strength. Dejected and scared she fled for the sancturary of her sister. Aura having foresaw this agreed to help Luna. The war was short lived, with the combined goddess' power the Undying were wiped nearly from existance. Overlooking the carnage and war scarred lands they had both created and ruined, the two reflected and chose to try again. This time there would be balance 'death' as well as 'life' so that such a thing would never happen again. 'Adonis', born of Aura, was created to maintain life as well as be by her side. 'Graves', born of Luna, was created to enforce death as well as rule alongside her. Adonis then created 5 lesser dietes to restore and watch over a domain in the world. *Titan, diety of Earth, to reconstruct the land and craft the rest of the world. *Flora, diety of Wind and Wood, to plant beauty and life *Nix, the diety of Water, to fill the world with life giving water *Ifirit, the diety of Fire, to forge the heat that would fill the world *Raiden, the diety of Lightning, to fill the heavens with strength Graves created a diety as well *Morrigan, the diety of Darkness, a reaper to ensure no one cheated death With the presence of the dietes in the world, intelligent life began to blossom. The first of which being the Phoinex; beautiful, wise, and strong, they rose and took the sky as their dominion. The next to take breath in The World was the Nekos, although more frail than the other inhabitants they made up for it with their intellect. They would become the most advanced race to ever grace The World. Next would be the Leviathans, titans in their own right a mere child could occupy an entire root town. Leviathans would inhabit the seas and waters of the land, but were territorial and unforgiving of those who tresspassed. Lastly the Elves appeared, they lacked all that made the other creatures unique, but they were determined and quickly began to spread to the corners of The World. The world's vast size afforded these separate races solitude; the skies for the Phoinex, the seas for the Leviathan, the mountain range Mu Hel for the Nekos, and the plains and Lia Fail to the Elves. But restless with the daily routine the Elves chose to become adventurers and spread farther out into the world. Despite their peaceful intentions only the Neko race accepted them with open arms.Phoinex and Leviathan alike choose instead to attack and even kill adventuring Elf kin. Leviathan irked by the intrusion of the Elves prayed forth to the diety Nix, Nix hearing the plea of his children washed away the city of Aqua Polis, none survived. The nekos mortified by this crafted the Chaos Gate, a system of interconnecting portals that would afford the elves escape in times of danger. The Phoinex ill pleased with this gift to the Elves reached their breaking point with the Nekos upon the completion of their floating city Mu Hel... The Phoinex army brought death and fear down upon the Biarmi Stronghold, the most well defended Neko city. The Nekos held out with their advanced weaponry but could not end the siege. Weeks into the conflict the Elves returned to fight alongside the Neko. The battle began to turn in their favor with the Phoinex army having to retreat under the Neko weapon equipped Elf army. Angry and bitter the Phoinex, once proud now requested the aide of the Leviathan. The Leviathan agreed and now the powerhouse of the World's largest titans drew down upon the weaker inhabitants. Though they had superior numbers and weapons the Neko and Elves were unable to overcome the natural advantages afforded to the Phoinex and Leviathan alike. The rules of death only apply to those on the ground, so effectively the two were immortal. Admist the battling the gods remined silent, except one Graves. Irritated by the Phoinex and Leviathan's ability to circumvent his authority he ordered Morrigan to assist the Elves and Nekos. Spurred by the interference of their sister Ifirit and Raiden entered the fray, with the land under threat of destruction again Adonis came down and stopped the fighting, affording the Phoinex heights unreachable by technology and the Leviathan seas so deep nothing could reach. This effectively quashed the fighting, but not the urge. Still immune to death the Leviathan and Phoinex tribes plotted for control of The World. Graves unable to remain silent and watch his brother Adonis' ineptitude he rose from the depths of his domain and tore the wings from the proud Phoinex and froze the depths of the seas sealing away the Leviathans. Before he descended back into the envoloping darkness he cursed at Adonis for allowing it to lead to this. To ensure it wouldn't happen again he sent Morrigan to curse the survivors of Leviathan and Phoinex tribes.They would be forever his carriers of souls, forever bound to collect souls to repay those owed to Graves. Adonis saddened by this took back the intelligence given to the Nekos and the magnificent ears that had been bequeathed to the Elves. With this sudden development in the aftermath of war the Elves and Nekos had to succlude themselves within the stronghold to avoid monster attacks. After time had passed the elves having lost there ears became what are todays humans and with the rediscovery of the chaos gate, a search to recover their lost heritage began. After the dawn of Humans the goddesses returned to see the World. Aura immediately became intrigued by the humans, she decided to walk alongside and personally guide them. Humans, happy with the goddess Aura built a cathedral in her honor. Adonis overjoyed by both the return of Aura and the humans praise of his beloved had the dietes teach them the power of Waves, magic. Luna who could only empathize with the monsters of the World became jealous as well as curious at to what creatures could captivate her sister's attention as such. Luna made her presence known to the humans...It was met with disaster, the city frightend by her sudden appearance led by a monster entourage attacked the goddess. Having beeen assaulted by her creation more than once, Luna was furious. She had Morrigan wipe the settlement out, leaving it unlivable and unsettling to all. Aura tried to fix the miscommunication between the humans and Luna, but it did little to appease Luna. With the revelation of Luna and her darkness to the World, a rift began to form amongst the wavemasters. The new occult, the Reapers, was separating from the current Clerics. Although Luna's hate and resentment for humans was large she allowed the Reapers to worship her. The Reapers having become powerful during their worship with blessings from Luna, even being blessed with the ability to control beasts. With this great power fear followed and the remaining humans banished them from there sacred lands of the Dark Spiral. Angered by this they retaliated attacking wayward travelers and eventually stagging an assault. Frightened the humans turned to Aura, who sent Adonis to crush the approaching Reaper army. He then sealed away their precious Dark Spiral to a lost land, to prevent it from ever being recovered again. In retaliation Luna sent Graves to deal with Adonis. Finding Adonis amidst his Reaper removal, he confronted him and the two fought shaking the very world. In the end Graves stood victorious, sealing Adonis away the way he did the Dark Spiral. Injured Graves did not return to his domain, but disquised himself as a human and roamed the World nursing himself. Graves soon came across Aura in his travels, she was searching for her missing partner, and he having been steeped in Darkness for his entire existance was captivated by the epitome of Light. He revealed himself to Aura and offered to assist her, having fallen for her he dared not reveal what truly became of Adonis. Even Aura, with her boundless wisdom fell for Graves and his deciet and the two traveled the World together searching for Adonis. Luna, who had patiently awaited the return of her lover Graves, had become wary and went searching for him. Finding the two together she grew hysterical, Entering the city of her sisters temple she unleashed her wrath upon it, leveling it before cursing it to eternal nightfall so that it could never be graced by Aura's presence. Upon leveing the city she sought out Graves ad waited for him to be alone... Graves caught amidst his lie could not escape her anger. He was reduced to an ageless human, cursed to suffer and struggle amongst the creatures in the world. He would be the sign to the rest to never cross her. Aura having found out what Luna had done, decided it best to stop Luna. Their battle would last centuries, with Luna holding the advantage, being able to feed off bloodshed and violence. Aura though was not alone and with the combined prayers from the humans she was able to defeat her younger sister. She cast her sister on to a new smaller world which she placed high above and illuminated with the last of her power, so that it ould be seen on the darkest of nights. Now it is believed that Aura is sleeping recovering the power lost from centuries of battling. So we only pray for her swift recovery, that the Twilight Days return. '-Re-edited World Background Story-' Original Writen by: Lee Keramory Edited by: Cerberuspaw Player Role With the players introduction to the game a mentor is introduced that suffers hia demise while protecting the player. Once this has occured the story opens up to reveal that the phases are in search of "keys" one of which was in the possesion of your mentor. Each Root town is expected to have it's own series of stories that don't neccessarilly tie into the main plot as well as story driven segments that allow the player to open more of The World to explore. Alongside these main story elements there is expected to be a secondary story option that is further ingrained into the World versus the struggle of Aura and Luna. This storyline although will be much more difficult but provide the players with extra insight and rewards '-Incomplete-' Index Index Category:Story